Forbidden Love
by shawsonlover24
Summary: Leslie Shay has fallen for her best friend Gabriela Dawson. She fell for her since she became a paramedic at Firehouse 51. But with Matt Casey wanting to propose, will Shay ever get to express her feelings for Dawson? Will she ever get to let Dawson know what's in her heart? Or will it be too late? Shawson.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't long until I began to realize I had fell in love with my best friend, Gabriela Dawson. The crush started back when I became a paramedic here in Firehouse 51. The way Gabby laughed drew me in and the way she comforted me and others was just...amazing. Ever since I met her, she was always talking about LT. Matthew Casey. It was Casey this or Casey that. I knew she was straight, and I promised myself I woulnd't fall for a straight woman again. It was just too emotional with those kind. But I did it again. I fell for HER.

She began to date Peter Mills and I supported her, even though I knew she wanted Casey. But Casey had this woman named Hallie at the time. Soon Mills and Gabby broke up. I had thought she'd given up on Casey when Hallie passed away. I thought I'd take a chance and tell Gabby how I felt, but then one night her and I were alone at Molly's and she began to talk about Casey and wondered if it'd be okay to ask him to go to lunch as "just friends". Now Casey and I went ring shopping since they've been dating for months and I will never get to tell her how I feel...or will I?


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into 51 carrying my half filled cup of coffee from Starbucks and made my way to the locker room. As I walked inside, I saw Dawson changing into her black slacks. She turned her head and our eyes locked for about five seconds.

"Hey Les," Gabriela greeted me with her usual warm smile.

"Hey," I replied. The short greeting might have raised a red flag in Gabby's head. I usually come in talking about something, like, anything.

"You alright? You seem a bit off." I put in my locker's lock combination and opened the door. I placed my coffee on the bench behind me and took off my sunglasses.

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired. I hardly got any sleep last night," I replied. I took off my shirt and changed into my grey uniform shirt. I put my long blonde hair back into a messy pony-tail bun and shut my locker. I jumped back because Gabby was right there.

"Hmmm. Okay. You know if you need anything...anything at all I'm here for you?"

"I know. Thanks Gabs." I patted her on the shoulder and walked out to sit on the couch next to Mouch. Gabby followed, but went up to Casey and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. I blinked my eyes and looked away from the two love birds.

"Hey Shay, how's it going? How do you feel?" Mouch asked as he flipped through channels on the television.

"Pretty good. My stitches healed up nicely," I replied. A little flashback to me falling onto the huge rusted screw flashed in my mind.

"That's great! Well if you need anyhting, just let me know." I smiled and told him thanks. It was nice that everyone cared about me. I began to daydream when the alarm went off. It was going to be another fun adventure, another life saving day.


	3. Chapter 3

When we came back to 51 from the call, I decided I'd tell Gabby. I'd let her know how I felt. I know she didn't feel the same way so what harm could it do?

"Gabby, can I talk to you in private for a second?" I asked my best friend. She looked over at me with a smile and got off of Casey's lap.

"Of course." We walked into the garage and my stomach felt like a ice skating rink for butterflies. "What's up?" I looked Gabby in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Look, I have to tell you this...thing...and I've tried to for a while now..." I trailed off nervous. Gabby made a serious face and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"Look, I'm in love with you. Always was and I know you're with Matt and..."

"Whoa wait a minute you're WHAT NOW?!" Gabby asked interrupting me, raising her voice a little. I understand that she's shocked, but something about her voice made me begin to form tears.

"I'm in love with you," I repeated myself. Gabriela smirked and ran her fingers through her hair as she turned away from me.

"I can't believe this. Shay what the hell? How long have you felt like this?"

"A while."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"Since we first met. But you had Mills, then Jay, and finally got your dream man. I didn't want to freak you out." I could tell Gabby was uncomfortable and so I began to walk out of the room when she grabbed my arm asking me to stop. I obeyed and froze where I was. Gabby walked around to face me.

"Leslie, you know Matt and I are in a serious relationship right?" I nodded to her question, swallowing my lump in my throat from holding back tears. "Then why tell me now?"

"I couldn't keep it from you any longer. I just HAD to tell you! I understand the whole Dawsey thing. It's okay. I'm rooting for you here." That was true. As long as Dawson is happy, I'm happy too.

"Girl, you should have told me sooner!" I looked up at her.

"Why Gabby?" I asked confused.

"I like you too Shay. Have since that Clarice chick came back into your life. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of my feelings towards you. I always knew I was bisexual, but I never had a crush on a woman, let alone a best friend. I was also afraid you didn't feel the same." Then it happened. I began to cry. Gabby pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back to soothe my pain. I squeezed her a little, but she didn't mind it.

"So what now?" I asked sniffling. Gabby wiped my tears and gave me a soft smile.

"I don't know. I love Casey, but things haven't felt the same since his accident. It's like he's a changed person. He's very controlling all of a sudden. It's like the bomb day made something snap in his brain. The other day I was going to babysit for Antonio and Casey wanted to know who I'd be around, when I'd be home, and he even checked my cell phone messages." Gabby told me.

"That's a little unlike him. Do you want me to see what's up with him or?"

"No don't. I was actually telling Severide all this and he suggested that Casey and I go on a break so Casey can deal with whatever the problem is. I'm scared to tell him ya know? What if he hits me or something? Not like he ever would or has in the past, but that night when he got a crazy for a man looking at me on our date...I don't know what he's capable of."

I nodded and said, "Well, I'll go with you when you do. I protect ya." Gabby smiled and said,

"Okay chica. Let's go back to the others. I'll tell him after shift."


	4. Chapter 4

After shift Gabby called Casey over to here. By now, Severide and Mills new and they stood next to me, a few feet away from the couple, just incase.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TAKE A BREAK'?" Casey roared.

"Matt, I need some time to think and I'm sure you do too," Gabby replied. Casey was fuming, and his lower lip was trembling. I was actually frightened to see him this way.

"NO. YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Casey yelled. I jumped and Severide pulled me into a side hug before he went over to calm Casey down.

"Just for all that, we're DONE! You CAN'T control me! I am my OWN person Matt! Things are just not the same anymore." Gabby was in tears and she turned to walk away, but Casey grabbed her wrist and Gabby yelped. Severide begged Casey to let her go and Casey listend and stormed out of the firehouse.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Gabby asked me as she looked at me with her cheeks wet from tears. I used my sleeve to wipe her face.

"Of course. For as long as you want. Mi casa es su casa Gabriela (My house is your house)." Gabby smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm impressed with your Spanish speaking skills Shay." She said during the hug.

"Gracias amiga. I try. So, do you want to go straight to my place or to a bar?" I ask.

"A bar so I can have a few drinks. After tonight I need some. We can order a pizza if you want. Let's get some of the guys to go with us." Gabby replies breaking the hug.

"Sounds fun. Severide, Otis, Hermann want to go for pizza and a few drinks?" I call out to the guys as they begin to leave. They turn and shout "Hell yes!"

Severide drove Gabby and I to a nearby bar and Mills, Hermann, Otis and Chief were going to meet us there. I'm surpised Chief asked if he could tag along. Mouch couldn't make it. He had a date planned already.

"So Gabby, are you and Casey really over?" Severide asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah. Honestley I had enough. He's just not the same. Plus Chief said I'd have to transfer houses if I became a firefighter, because I can't work under Casey since we were involved." Gabby answered as she looked from Severide to me.

"Well that sucks tomatoes Gabby. You made a great choice I think," I reply. Part of me hoped she didn't do it because of what I told her earlier. I got out of the car and Gabby pulled me aside.

"Me leaving him was my choice. It's not your fault okay? So don't blame yourself." Gabby whispered. It's like she read my mind. Then again we are best friends.

"Okay. Let's go have fun." I replied and she smiled and followed me into the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

After our night out, Severide drove Gabby and me home at about 11:30pm. Severide struck up a conversation with Gabby. I just sat in the back seat looking out the window. It took us five minutes to get to my apartment. I got out of the car to help Gabby out. She was a little drunk from the two glasses of wine and one large frozen margarita she devoured. We walked up the steps and into my place. Severide turned on the lights and plopped himself down on the couch, kicking off his shoes. He turned on the Late Night show and Gabby walked up the stairs in a small zig-zag. I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath. She looked kind of funny.

"Here, let me help you Gabby girl, " I said rushing up behind her. She smiled at me.

"Gracias amiga," Gabby replied and wrapped her arm around me to stable herself. I helped her to the bathroom.

"Not a problem. I'll go get you some pajamas. Go ahead and shower. Will you be alright? If you want I'll stand outside the door incase you need anything." Gabby gave me another smile.

"That sounds like a good idea Shay. Go ahead and get the pj's. I should be fine for five minutes to be on my own." I nodded and walked out into my room to give her some privacy. I found my red plaid flannel Pajamas and carried them as I went to stand in the hall. I heard the shower going for about fifteen minutes. Then I heard sobbing. I knocked on the door.

"Gabby are you okay?" I called to her from the hallway.

"Y-yeah. But I need you," She stuttered.

"Cover yourself, I'm coming in," I ordered her. I opened the door to the bathroom with my eyes closed.

"Ya decent yet?" I asked.

"No...no towel... I...I dropped it..." Gabby stuttered more in tears. In my head I thought, "Oh my goodness if I have to see her naked I'll regret this in the morning because she's drunk and I don't know what on earth I'd do to get the image out of my head."

"Gabby I don't want to open these eyes of mine right now, but I have to in order to help you out. Consent please?" I joked with her.

"Oh for the love of God Shay, open your damn eyes and get me out of here so I don't slip."I began to laugh and I opened my eyes. What I saw before me was pure goddess. I walked over to her and her face was all red as I handed her her towel.

"The things you make me see and do for you woman," I joked more. Gabby playfully swatted my arm as she laughed at what I said. She wrapped the towel over her and I turned off the shower. I took the purple rug with my foot and slid it over. I helped Gabby out and handed her the pajamas.

"Now put these on. I'll wait in my room," I said and I looked up from the floor after I picked up her other clothes. When I did, her lips met mine and I totally freaked out in my head, but I couldn't move. The only thing I could do was kiss her back. She kissed me deep and I let out a sigh.

"I...I'm sorry Shay..." Gabby apologized. It was like she made a mistake or something. I didn't think it was. I wanted to see what that moment was like for three years now.

"Don't say sorry to me. It was fine. Now get dressed." I walked to my room, thinking about what just had happened. Was it because she was drunk? Was it because she really wanted to? Gabby came into my room and sat on the foot of my bed.

"Shay..." Gabby began. I looked at her. "If I made you uncomfortable..."

"Not at all. Stop worrying."

"Can...I do it again sometime?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing my best friend say.

"You're drunk."

"But I know what I'm saying Leslie Shay. If you thought I kissed you just now because I'm drunk you're wrong." Gabby stood up and walked over to the window in my room. She looked out it and down at the city below.

"Then...yes. You can kiss me again." I walked over to her. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. We both were silent for a while, looking out at the lights that glowed from the Chicago skyline. Gabby broke the silence saying,

"I really am in love with you Leslie Elizabeth Shay. I really am."


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing Gabby say that she was in love with me made my heart stop. I couldn't find any words to say how I felt. The only thing I thought of was to kiss her in my dim lit bedroom as we looked out at the Skyline. I smiled at Gabby as she looked into my soul with those eyes of hers. I leaned in until our foreheads touched, and she pressed her lips against mine once again. This time, I felt like lighting struck me; my whole body was tingling. I grew weak at my knees and Gabby supported my weight as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Gabby guided me to my bed, kissing me and sat me down. I was then kissing her as I held her on my lap.

"Mmm Gabby you sure?" I asked as she pushed me onto my back, kissing me eagerly.

"Yes." She breathed out. Gabby lifted off my shirt and my thoughts were going all blurry. This was NOT happening. This has to be a dream, and when I wake up this will all be a fantasy. Gabby's hands were caressing my sides and then I snapped out of my mini daydream. It occured to me that this was indeed not a dream. This was real. Gabby was on me. I took off her pajama shirt and she stopped the kiss, sat up, and was smiling at me.

"Holy hot damn," I gasped as I looked at Gabby again, but closer this time. She was beautiful. Everything on her was perfect. Gabby looked at me and chuckled at my reaction. She leaned down again and kissed me adding her tongue. I french kissed her back and the fire of our love ignited.

"That was amazing Gabriela Dawson," I said as we cuddled naked together. She had turned off the bedroom light so the moonlight shone upon us

"Really? I thought it was better than amazing. Who knew you could scream like that?" Gabby replied with a smirk. My face turned a bright pink.

"Shhh don't tell anyone. I'll never hear the end of it." Gabby nodded and kissed my lips.

"I wasn't planning on that Shay. You got me to a place no guy ever took me before. Even I screamed." I began to laugh, thinking about the loud "OMIGOD SHAYYYY!" that came from Gabby. She rolled her eyes at me and cuddled closer.

"Buenas Notches Leslie Shay." Gabby whispered.

"Wait, I want to ask you something...I know it's very very fast and all..." I replied nervous again.

"Just ask me before your heart explodes. It's racing like crazy."

"Will you be my girlfriend? That is when you're ready of course."

"I've been ready. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend Shay." I let out a sigh of relief and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay yay. Goodnight Gabby. See you later." Gabby passed out five minutes later, but I starred at the wall next to me. I couldn't believe what had happened today. I wondered if Gabby would like to go to Navy Pier tomorrow since it's our day off. It's suppossed to be 75 degrees outside. Finally some warm air in Chicago. I kept that thought in my mind to ask her about it in the morning. Then, I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the smell of bacon. It was 7:44am. I let out a yawn while I stretched and got out of bed. I made my way to take a shower. Afterwards I dressed in some jeans and a Mountain Dew t-shirt. I walked down the stairs and over to Gabby.

"Good morning Shayster. I made breakfast," Gabby said, pulling me into a hug.

"Good morning. It smells good." I let out a big smile. She kissed my smile and I kissed her back, pulling her into a hug as we kissed.

"Damn it Shay...you are such a good kisser I can't get enough!" I smirked at Gabby and went to go sit at the table while she served me the food.

"Awww Gabby it's a smiley face!" I exclaimed with a huge smile. The scrambled eggs were used as eyes and the bacon formed a smile.

"Because you're my sunshine and you light up my world." Gabby replied. "You deserve to smile. Life is dull when you don't."

"Awww Gabriela." I was blushing while smiling. She kissed my head and poured me some orange juice.

"I see Lindseride hasn't come home yet," Gabby said as she came back to the table with her plate.

"Severide probably stayed over at Erin's again. Hey, uhm, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to Navy Peir today. Make that our first date ya know?" I was hoping Gabby would say yes.

"Navy Peir? There is no way and hell you'll get me on that Ferris Wheel."

"You're scared? You're a firefighter. You climb ladders higher than high and you're scared?" I smirked at her as I drank some juice.

"No, not scared thank you. I just don't want to get stuck up there." Gabby looked at me and her eyes got watery.

"Hey it's okay. It was just an idea."

"I want to go. It's just when I was little, I was stuck at the top for hours with Antonio. And you know how he is with his jokes. He scared the living day lights outta me that day."

"That it will come off it's hinges and roll away?" I chuckled.

"That was one yes. But I'll attempt it again if I'm with you. This talk is making me want to do something daredevilish." Gabby drank her juice and chomped on some bacon.

"Good. Let's pack a lunch after breakfast and head over there," I suggested.

"I was hoping more like around 6:00. Then the sun will be going down. It'll be more romantic. Not that nothing you do isn't romantic..." Gabby felt awkward. I could tell. I put my hand on hers and she relaxed.

"Gabby girl. You need to breathe. Six o'clock is fine. What should we do until then? It's only eight a.m." Gabby leaned over and kissed my lips.

"I don't know my dear. What can we do?" She teased.

"Anything you want." I replied kissing her back.

"Would you want to go to the movies to see Transcendence with me Leslie Shay?" Gabby asked me batting her eyelashes. I began to laugh at her.

"Yes. Then it's back here for lunch. After that will be Navy Peir time. I wanted to know if you'd like to go out for a late romantic dinner after Navy Peir?"

"Sounds like a great idea! Okay, finish your eggs sweetie so we can leave."

"Yes ma'am."


	8. Chapter 8

After the movie, Gabby and I went to McDonalds to grab some lunch. She had a craving for French fries and that's the only place I could think of that was nearby.

"Shay?" Gabby asked as I looked at my cell phone for a long time. I know it was rude, but I was planning something for Gabby. I looked up,

"Yeah?"

"You alright? You've been looking at that thing for about 3 minutes straight as I was telling you something," Gabriela replied looking at me puzzled.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I was reading something Antonio sent me. Now what were you saying? I promise to keep my attention on you for the rest of lunch." I felt awful now. What if Gabby said something that she didn't want to repeat?

"Shay, I was asking if we could skip Navy Pier today. I rather go to the carnival down in Oak Lawn. One of the grammar schools has it going on. Casey talked about it last year, saying how awesome it was. I figured that we could go there since it has more rides." Gabriela smiled and put her hand on top of mine.

"Oh. Yeah that sounds magical! We are SO going on the Dizzy Dragons and Tilt-A-Whirl!" I got a bit excited as I replied. Carnivals were my favorite thing, even though I am thirty-five years old; seven years older than Gabby.

"And I'll even let you take me on the Ferris wheel baby." I interlocked my fingers with hers and smiled big as I ate some French fries.

"That sounds like a great idea! We can play a few carnival games too if you'd like," I said in between chews. Gabby sipped her Pepsi from her cup.

"Now games I like! I'm pretty good at them. Maybe I'll win ya something." She got up and threw away our garbage. I stood up and walked out of McDonalds with her/

"That would be amazing Gabby girl! I'd like a humongous teddy bear please." Gabby stopped in front of the back of her car and pulled me into a close embrace.

"I'd be sure to win you one of those. But first," she placed a kiss on my lips, "I want to kiss you a bit." I nodded and kissed Gabriela back. We began to kiss passionately until someone interrupted clearing his throat. I looked over to our left.

"Can you do that elsewhere? There's children here," The older man said with a little girl who must have been his grand-daughter. Gabby was about to say something but I pulled her to the driver's side.

"Gabby don't worry about it. We'll kiss tons tonight. I promise you." She looked at me in my eyes and kissed my lips again.

"I can't wait Shay. Let's go get ready."

Gabriela drove us to my place and we got changed into comfy clothes. I changed into some Chicago Fire Paramedic sweat pants and pushed up the pants to just below my knees. I put on my black converse high tops and I put on a black tank top with my jean jacket. I put on makeup and wore my small silver hoop earrings.

"You look hot Shay!" Gabriela said from behind me.

"So do you!" I looked at her pearl earrings, black leather jacket and white shirt with her blue jeans. She also curled a little bit of her brown hair. Her tan cheeks turned a shade darker as she blushed.

"Gracias amor. So, are you ready for this adventure? It's five o' clock already."

"Yes I'm ready baby. I'm so excited! Tonight's going to be one hell of a romantic ride."

"I so agree with that statement, but maybe it should be worded: Tonight's going to be full of romantic rides." I chuckled at her comment.

"Yes Gabby girl. Many many romantic rides. Ferris wheel, Merry-Go Round…" I sounded like I was six years old. I felt my face turn red.

"Shay, I get your excited. How long has it been since you went to one of these?" Gabby kissed my head and we began to walk down the stairs.

"About three years." Severide walked into the front door with Erin.

"Hey guys! Where you two going?" Erin Lindsay asked holding onto Kelly's arm.

"The carnival in Oak Lawn. Gabby's idea," I replied.

"Really? That sounds nice and relaxing! Have fun you two!" Severide said hugging us hello/goodbye.

"Thanks. You have fun as well. We should be home around 12 am," Gabby said as she re-opened the door.

"Sounds like a plan. See you in the morning!" Tonight is going to be truly amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

When we exited the Dan Ryan expressway Gabriela asked me,

"So, when we get there, do you want funnel cake or cotton candy my beautiful girl?" I felt my face go warm from blushing.

"Both, but if I have to choose, I choose funnel cake. It's my favorite!" I replied. Gabriela smiled at me and said we could get both. She drove through Evergreen Park and over to Oak Lawn. I saw the carnival and let out a squeal of excitement.

"Jeez, you really are excited ain't ya?" Gabby smirked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm a big baby tonight." I looked at the Ferris wheel and I got butterflies in my stomach. I planned to kiss Gabby at the top of it and that's when I planned to do my plan too. I reached into my pocket and touched the small diamond ring I got Casey to give me. I went back to shop and had a few touches of my own added onto it.

"Don't apologize. I love seeing you happy!" Gabby leaned over and kissed my head as she stopped at the red light. We pulled into the parking lot and I got out of the car quickly and jogged over to Gabriela's side to open the door for her.

"Why thank you hermosa," she said, linking her arm with mine and locked the car.

"Gabby girl, you're the beautiful one here," I replied. She pushed me up against a van and looked me in my eyes.

"You're beautiful too my love. Don't ever say you're not." She kissed my lips with her soft red lipstick- covered lips. I kissed her back before walking again with her.

"Okay seesh. We're both beautiful."

"That's what I like to hear you say. I'm paying for the tickets tonight. My treat for you special lady."

"Gabby, you're making me blush. And I can't let you do that! I'll pay for the ride tickets and you pay for the food. Deal?" I bargained.

"Nada. No deals. I pay all tonight. You deserve it. I love you Shay. I treat you. You treated me to movies and lunch. It's the least I can do."

"But Gabby!" I whined. I really didn't want her spending her money on me.

"No If's and's or but's. I treat you tonight. No whining allowed from this sentence on unless you have to pee or something," She commanded with a smirk. I chuckled and punched her arm softly and playfully.

"Oh you know you love me," she replied with her gorgeous brown eyes staring into my soul.

"Do I?" I questioned joking with her.

"Do you?" Gabby looked at me.

"Yes of course I do my sweetie love. A lot." Gabby smiled and she paid for 25 tickets. The Ferris wheel took 2 tickets, the Tilt-A-Whirl took 2 tickets, and the funhouse took 3 tickets, etc. Gabriela ripped off two tickets.

"Here love bug, let's go on the Tilt-A-Whirl first," Gabriela suggested.

"Can you take the dizziness tonight? Cause I can!" I said excitedly and I tickled her. Gabby let out a squeak, followed by laughter that I never heard before. I kind of liked it.

"Yes yes yes I CAN SHAYYYY! OH MY GOD STOPPP IITTTTTT!" Gabby pleaded with me squealing with laughter as she tried to catch my hands. I stopped the tickling and kissed her.

"I'm going to get you for that. I swear I'll get you back!" Gabby said against my lips. She pulled away and ran. "RACE YA!" she called over her shoulder.

"Oh come on! I hate running!" I ran after her as I laughed. I liked being Gabriela's girlfriend. She had this child-like side to her that she only revealed to me. She was herself around me. I was grateful I was able to make her comfortable enough around me. She wasn't like this with Casey that I knew of. I caught up to her and she embraced me with a hug.

"I love you Shay. So much." Gabriela said in my ear.

"I love you to Gabriela." We walked into the line behind us for the ride.

"I hope I don't vomit from this. I don't want to ruin your beautiful face," I joked with her.

"Eww Shay please don't give me that picture in my mind. I accidently did that to my mom when I was twelve." I looked at her and she looked back.

"Nasty Gabs." I handed the ride operator our tickets and helped Gabby inside the ride.

"Shay, I don't want to sound like a chicken, but for some reason, I'm freakin terrified," She admitted.

"Aww sweetie. It's okay. I'm right here." I pulled her close to me and the ride began to move. "If you feel sick lay your head on me okay?" Gabby nodded and the ride took its first spin around and I let out a scream of excitement. Gabriela laughed and threw her hands in the air. By the sixth spin Gabby kissed me and I kissed back and held onto her, burying my face into her neck. I wasn't getting nauseous, but I was getting dizzy. The ride came to a stop and when I got out of the ride, I stumbled but Gabby caught me. She laughed a little.

"Are you drunk already Shay? We didn't even have beer yet!" I looked at her and slapped her behind like I sometimes do at work. She returned the slap this time.

"No I'm not drunk missy. Where to next?" I asked.

"THE PIRATE!" Gabriela said excitedly spotting the pirate ship ride that has many benches inside and it rocks back and forth sort of like a huge swing.

"Alright. Then it's the Ring of Fire Coaster. I feel like going upside down," I said.

"Sounds like a plan." The sun just set as we made our way to The Pirate. After the ride we went on the Ring of Fire and Gabby held onto me when we went upside down. I was her protector. Next, we bought funnel cake and played a few games. Gabriela played the balloon dart game and the water gun game. She won me a huge puppy plush. I kissed her as we took a selfie with it. I led her over to the Ferris wheel and handed the ride operator my puppy and our tickets. I whispered for him to stop when our car was at the top. He smiled and nodded.

"I am now attempting this dang thing. Please pray it doesn't stop," Gabriela begged me. I got nervous then because I forgot she had a fear of Ferris wheels.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay babe." I replied. I helped her inside the car and we closed the door. We began to rise into the sky and Gabby lied her head on my shoulder as I cuddled close into her. We coasted to the top and the ride stopped.

"Oh God Shay no!" Gabby whined.

"It's okay Gabby. I got off the seat and she whined for me not to move. I got on one knee and she gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Gabriela, I know this is way too soon, but I don't want to wait because tomorrow isn't always guaranteed. The first day I met you when I was transferred into 51 as a new paramedic, I was hooked. I couldn't get enough of you. I fell in love with your laugh and your kind heart. Over the three years we've spent together as partners and best friends, I knew I didn't want to live without you. The day of the bombing I was scared the hospital fell on you and crushed you to death. When I learned you were alive, I knew I couldn't wait to tell you how I felt anymore. But then the whole Dawsey thing happened between you and Casey and I didn't say a word until yesterday. But the truth is Gabby, I don't think we need months and months of dating. I think we both know and understand each other very much and on a deep enough level. So what I'm saying is, will you Gabriela Dawson, do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I pulled out the ring and held it out to her.

"Oh my gosh Shay yes I'll be your wife!" Gabriela exclaimed wiping her happy tears. I sat next to her and slipped it onto the finger. The silver ring with diamonds on the base and one bigger one in the middle fit perfectly.

"It's engraved but you can read it at home," I told her before I kissed her. We enjoyed the view of all the lights from the carnival and even spotted the Willis Tower from the Chicago Skyline on the way down.

"Tonight truly was an amazing night Leslie Shay. It was one of the best nights of my life."


End file.
